


with you, we could be the only ones here

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, pjs in here for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine being one of thousands of people running around with “welcome to Starbucks may I take your order” tattooed from birth going into a Starbucks like “is it you?” “nah bro I’m waiting for someone to order a grande skinny latte extra cream” - (<a href="http://danydehaan.tumblr.com/post/95953813852/tumblr-really-likes-that-soulmates-first-word">x</a>)</p><p>or, Phil's been looking for his soulmate for <i>ages</i> and one day, he finally finds him.</p><p>(Russian translation available!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you, we could be the only ones here

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back with another fluffy soulmate AND coffee shop fic seriously i have NO LIFE
> 
> title - intoxicated by the cab
> 
> disclaimer - don't own d&p, this is fiction
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! <333
> 
> Translated into [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4024391) by [Sunisnotonfire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunisnotonfire/pseuds/Sunisnotonfire)! :)
> 
> (EDIT 18/11/17: This fic has hit 1000 kudos! To anyone that was kind enough to leave a kudo on this little fic, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! 1000 kudos is insane, HUGE love!!)

“Welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?”

Phil looks up from his phone hopefully. “Um, one tall caramel macchiato, to go,” he recites. The barista-whose nametag reads PJ- is pretty cute. He’s got curly hair and sparkling green eyes, and a nice smile.

However, PJ doesn’t react to Phil’s words at all. “Alright,” is all he says, as he takes Phil’s money.

“Uh,” Phil begins awkwardly. PJ looks at him curiously. Phil rolls up his sleeve and shows it to the other man, _praying_ that this guy’s his soulmate. He’s been searching for nearly _five years._

“Oh, mate,” PJ grimaces. Phil’s heart drops immediately, because this isn’t the reaction one has when they find their soulmate. “I’ve already found mine. Chris wanted a ‘tall Vanilla Frappuccino, with a slice of you to go’,” he quotes, rolling his eyes fondly.

Phil can’t help but laugh, though he’s disappointed. “Thanks,” he says, noticing how PJ’s eyes have lit up at the mention of his soulmate.

And honestly, that’s all he really wants. He just has to _find_ his soulmate first.

*

Phil doesn’t stop trying. He goes to a different Starbucks every day, consuming unhealthy levels of coffee just to talk to the baristas.

Today’s no different. He’s queuing up to buy his coffee during the morning rush hour, incredibly tired. He does love working at the BBC, but sometimes it’s just _exhausting._

“Welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?”

Phil looks up. This guy is, well- _gorgeous._ He’s got chocolate hair that’s definitely seen an iron, a slim figure, a _dimple,_ and-

“You’ve got lovely eyes,” Phil blurts out. He then realizes what he just said, and goes scarlet.

The barista’s eyes widen. Phil notices his nametag reads ‘Dan’. Not that he’s going to need to know the barista’s name anyway, because they definitely aren’t soulmates. No one would have such a creepy phrase on their arm.

“You,” Dan stutters out. “Holy shit. It’s _you._ ”

“It’s me?” Phil asks, confusedly. In response, Dan smiles widely- a truly wonderful sight- and shows his forearm to Phil.

 _You’ve got lovely eyes._ The phrase is imprinted into the brunette’s skin, in handwriting a lot like Phil’s.

“Oh my God,” Phil whispers. “You- you’re my soulmate.”

“That’s great and all, but some of us want to _order,_ ” a voice cuts in from behind him. Phil flushes instantly and steps out of the way, apologizing profusely.

He doesn’t really need to go to work now, he reasons with himself. He could just call in sick. They’d understand.

So he sits down, and watches Dan take orders. He’s never thought he could watch anyone do something as mundane as _this_ for more than a minute- but he can’t keep his eyes off Dan.

And it seems that Dan can’t keep his eyes off Phil either. His eyes keep sliding back to him, as if in a trance.

Phil looks down at his phone, pretending not to be _as_ infatuated as he’s feeling. It’s a huge fail, because it’s only two minutes after when he hears footsteps, and-

“Hi.”

Phil jumps, letting out a tiny squeal. Dan’s sitting in front of him, an amused expression on his face.

“Hey,” he says awkwardly. “I, uh, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s fine,” Dan dismisses with a smile. “My name’s Dan. Sorry for making you wait, by the way.”

“I know,” Phil says before he can stop himself, and _wow,_ he sure is leaving a great first impression on Dan, isn’t he? When Dan raises an eyebrow, he tries to explain. “It’s, uh, your nametag. And, yeah, it’s fine.”

“Ah,” Dan nods. “And your name is…”

Oh, _Christ,_ Phil’s just on fire today. “Sorry, sorry,” he says. “I’m Phil.”

“Phil,” Dan tests the name on his tongue, and Phil approves, because his name has _never_ sounded nicer. “So you’re my soulmate, huh?”

“I hope so,” Phil says sincerely. Dan goes bright pink, and Phil finds that he quite likes the sight.

“I, um,” Dan begins. “I told my boss I wouldn’t be coming in for the rest of today, so, d’you want to, like, hang out?”

Phil beams.

*

“Thank you so much for today,” Dan says happily, as they walk back to Dan’s apartment. “I don’t think I’ve ever explored London this much on my own, actually, and I’ve lived here for two years.”

“Thank _you,_ ” Phil replies. He’s learnt so much about Dan- he isn’t a morning person, he spends most of his free time on Tumblr, he has an irrational fear of supernatural creatures, and _so_ much more.

Phil is finding himself falling in love already.

“I had a lot of fun today,” he continues. “I’m. I’m glad I met you.”

Dan pauses. “So am I,” he responds, and his words are clear and honest. Before Phil can respond, the younger man is tentatively reaching out and clasping his hand.

Phil smiles so wide he thinks his face might split, and he squeezes Dan’s hand tight. He doesn’t want to let go.

They stay like that, hand in hand, for ten more minutes, until they reach a secluded street off the main road.

“This is me,” Dan gestures to a building. “Well, this isn’t me, but this is my apartment. So, yeah.”

He stops and turns to face Phil, but the latter is staring at the building in amazement.

“This is _my_ apartment,” he says, voice laced with wonder. “Oh my _God.”_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dan asks incredulously. They stare at the building for a moment. Phil turns to Dan, eyes soft.

“I guess it was fate, then,” he murmurs, eyes flicking to Dan’s lips. And he _really_ wants to kiss Dan.

Dan hesitantly cups his cheek. He leans closer.

“I guess it was,” he says quietly, and presses his lips to Phil’s.

It’s nothing really magical. There aren’t any movie-style fireworks; there isn’t any burst of emotion. Dan’s lips are soft, though. And they fit perfectly against Phil’s- and maybe that’s better than any fireworks or emotional moments Phil could ask for.

He pulls away first, leaning his forehead against Dan’s. “You really do have lovely eyes,” he mumbles. Dan’s skin goes hot below his, and Phil figures he really likes making Dan blush.

“Yours aren’t that bad, I guess,” he answers, taking Phil’s hand again. “Shall we?” he asks as he makes a grand show of opening the door with his free hand.

“We shall,” Phil giggles, and he follows Dan inside. He’s finally found his soulmate- and he isn’t ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are love!! thank you for reading and loaaaads of love <3 :)


End file.
